


First

by SierraNovembr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, in that order, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraNovembr/pseuds/SierraNovembr
Summary: Bucky had been the first one to kiss Tony, when they finally managed to get it through to him that both Steve and Bucky were into him and for more than just sex.[For my Bucky Barnes Bingo square C3: Free and my first BINGO!]





	First

Bucky had been the first one to kiss Tony, when they finally managed to get it through to him that both Steve and Bucky were into him and for more than just sex. Though sex was very much on the table. 

And the desk, the couch, the floor, and Tony’s sinfully large bed. 

Bucky had swooped in, while Tony was still slack-jawed with dawning comprehension, and taken a sweet, perfect kiss. By the time Steve got a turn, Tony’s lips were wet, pinked up to match the blush high on his cheeks and the stubble burn along his jaw. It was gorgeous. 

Bucky was enough of a shit to remind Steve who got Tony’s first kiss, but only occasionally. Just at opportune moments. Like any time they got Tony kisses. Those were the most opportune moments, to his mind. 

Bucky was really fortunate that Steve had lots of practice dealing with him, and loved him to boot.

* * *

The water in their shower was always pretty much perfect, and this morning was no exception. Bucky spent a long time working the shampoo into lather in his hair, enjoying the way his fingers scrubbed along his scalp. Tony was busily primping at the sink. Steve, still in his pajamas with his hair ruffed up and pillow creases on his face, stood next to him brushing his teeth. 

“Welp, I’m out, guys, or Pepper is going to eat all the poppy seed muffins out of spite and then I will have to face the board without sufficient fortification,” Tony sighed and turned away from the mirror.

Tony stepped around Steve, who made a very amusing whining noise and started brushing his teeth more urgently. Tony just patted his ass gently as he weaved behind him. Bucky quickly directed the water towards the wall and was leaning out of the shower with an exaggerated pucker when Tony made it over to him. They exchanged a quick little kiss; Bucky was careful not to get Tony’s face wet at all. He could just make out the subtle smell of Tony’s aftershave over his own shampoo.

“First!” Bucky sang. Tony winked before Steve grabbed him from behind and swung him around into an elaborate dip. Steve’s kiss was much more thorough, but he managed to refrain from messing up Tony’s hair. Neither of the soldiers needed to be taught that lesson more than once.

Tony left the room with a distracted wave over his shoulder, unconcerned with the way that Steve was stalking towards the shower. Captain America could barely keep the affected glare on his face and gave up entirely when Bucky simply pulled him into the shower, still in his pajamas.

“Such an asshole,” he murmured, but since the words were practically breathed into Bucky’s lips, he didn’t pay them much mind. He snuck his hands around Steve’s waist, enjoying the way the wet fabric clung to the man’s muscles.

* * *

Tony was killed by a truck driver at 7:46am. Witnesses said that he pushed a teenager out of the way - she had been distracted by her phone and would have certainly died herself without Tony’s quick reaction.

The team tried to stop Bucky and Steve from seeing him. Clint was grim-faced, Sam had tear-tracks on his cheeks, and Natasha looked nearly grey, but they barred the door to the morgue all the same.

“Don’t do this to yourselves, guys.”

“Steve, it’s… bad. James, wait - “

Bucky barely felt himself brush them aside, but if the cursing in his wake was any clue, he was none too gentle. He saw Tony right away, but his eyes swung desperately away to fix on the opposite wall. He stood there, refusing to move, while that glance of his lover’s broken face burned its way into every part of his mind. Bucky was petrified while Steve went through a spectrum of grief, loudly crying and pleading and berating To - the bo - _Tony_.

Bucky was going to get into the drawer next to him. Go back to sleep. He took a step, moving through tar. He wondered if he had enough strength to take a second one.

He never found out. Steve’s arms went around him and his grief broke through the hazy shell surrounding Bucky. The others ushered them back out of the room.

* * *

Bucky and Steve fought a lot after Tony’s death. Mostly, Steve took to nearly smothering Bucky in attention when he wasn’t destroying gym equipment. Bucky took to trying to will himself into spontaneous cryo. Maybe if he never moved, he would just shut down.

Steve set a toasted bagel on the table in front of Bucky. He blinked and slowly focused on Steve. Captain America had his arms crossed over his chest and a true scowl on his face.

“He wouldn’t want you to do this,” Steve whispered. Bucky managed a small shrug.

“Buck.” Steve’s voice was strained. “I loved him too, you know.”

“I loved him first.” The reply was so automatic that it fell out of Bucky’s mouth. The shock of hearing it jolted through Bucky, and he slapped his hands over his face, feeling his stomach roil and tears in his eyes. The kitchen was silent for a long moment. When Bucky finally gathered the courage to look at Steve, his face was ablaze. He was angrier than Bucky had ever seen him before; fury etched into the line of his shoulders, his clenched fists.

“Yes,” Steve answered, his voice quietly dangerous. “Despite everything, you did. I didn’t get to fall in love with him at first sight. We had to work for it, Tony and I. You were lucky, James Barnes.”

He was very lucky, Bucky knows it, had thanked the God he’s not sure he believes in anymore for every day he was with Tony. But it didn’t feel like Steve was trying to remind him of the good times; there was something dangerous in Steve at the moment, and it had Bucky nearly shaking. 

“Even got to kiss him first,” Steve continued, voice turned even more venomous. “We were both of us lucky, right Bucks? You may have gotten the first kiss, but I got his last.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why - it came to me like this and refused to be changed - but it makes my first bingo ever, so there's that.


End file.
